Thank You
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: Simple Plan songfic. Starfire tells Raven something about someone... Guess who? LOL. R & R!


Teen Titans

Thank you

Heylo all! Here's a songfic based on Simple Plan's song, Thank You. This is set three months after the return from the 'Betrothed' episode. Starfire is going to talk to Raven about a certain someone…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought that I could always count on you 

_I thought that nothing could come between us two_

Starfire and Robin were returning from a scouting mission where a sighting of Trigon had been reported. Robin shook his head. 'Stupid teenagers trying to pull pranks on us again. We save their sorry butts more times then they can count and what do we get? PRANKS!'

Star set them down near the entrance of the Tower, asking, "How should we deal with the pranks? Maybe we can do some 'aggressive negotiations' with the Mayor about a fine for pranking the Titans." Her eyes glowed green as she smiled maliciously.

"No Star. We can handle it as long as we say together." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Loosen up a bit, ok?"

We said as long as we would stick together 

_We'd be alright_

_We'd be okay_

Star seemed to brighten as she nodded. "Fair enough. I shall go talk to Raven about what we should have for dinner." She flew up to Raven's window, knocking on it as Robin entered the Tower through the main door. Raven sighed, opening the window.

"What? I was reading. Can it wait?" She looked as grumpy as she sounded.

"I suppose, but I was hoping for some advice." She started to lower back down to the ground.

Raven sighed again, saying, "All right. Come in. Just don't tell anyone I let you in here." She moved away from the window as Starfire flew inside, giggling happily. "So, what did you want advice on?"

But I was stupid 

_And you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again_

"Robin seems to be treating me quite differently. Just a few minutes ago, after returning from the Trigon sighting which was just some kids dressed in seaweed, he kissed me on the cheek! Might you know why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't want to lose you for some reason. Why don't you ask him yourself?" She picked her book up, trying to find her page.

Star looked a bit upset. "I could not do that. If I did, it would get in the way of our working relationship. I must admit, though, I like Robin as more than a friend. I'm also kind of scared to admit it to him. What if he is just doing this to make me feel better from all the pranking?"

So Thank you for showing me 

_That best friends cannot be trusted_

_And thank you for lying to me_

_Your friendship, the good times we had_

_You can have them back_

"He wouldn't do something if he didn't have a reason behind it. I'll ask him for you." Raven rose, heading for the door to find Robin. "Don't worry, I respect you like him. He's all yours." The door hissed open and off Raven went.

Star called after her, "Thank you Raven! You are my best friend!" She flew off to her own room to write in her diary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder why it always has to hurt 

_For every lesson that you have to learn_

Raven didn't have to search long to find Robin. He was in the gym training as he usually did after a mission. "Robin? Got a second? I need to ask you something."

Robin stopped kicking the crap out of a punching bag and grabbed a water bottle, taking a swig. "Sure, what's up?" He sat down on a bench along the wall.

"Well, I was talking to Star and she said she's a little worried about the way you've been treating her lately." She looked uncomfortable. "She kind of wants it to stop, so as not to hurt your relationship on the team."

"Well, why are you telling me this? If Star wants this, she can tell me herself." He rose and went off to find her.

_I won't forget what you did to me_

How you showed me things I wished I'd never see 

Raven moved to block him. "She didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you she doesn't love you. She wanted me to do it." She told her mind, 'Stop it! This is a lie!'

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll leave it alone then." He went back to his training. The punches were thrown in rapid succession, making dents and then coming out again.

Raven shifted uncomfortably again. "I have something I need to tell you."

He again looked at her, his masked eyes starting to look cool and collected. "Sure, what is it?"

But I was stupid 

_And you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again_

"I love you." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She started to leave, but Robin grabbed her, asking, "What?" He twirled her around, just as she started to run away again, so she smacked into his chest, her face coming forward. He tried to move back, but her lips connected with his.

Starfire was coming to find Robin to talk to him about what Raven said. She rounded the corner to the gym and saw Raven spinning around to kiss Robin. She gasped quietly, then turned and ran away crying.

So Thank you for showing me 

_That best friends cannot be trusted_

_And thank you for lying to me_

_Your friendship, the good times we had_

_You can have them back_

Robin pulled back. "What was that about you loving me? That seems a little weird, especially coming from you." He leaned against the nearest wall, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know why I do, it's just in my heart to love you more than a friend." Raven tried her best to smile, but you could tell it was strained.

When the tables turn again 

_You'll remember me my friend_

_You'll be wishing I was there for you_

"Well, I guess we can try things out for awhile. If it doesn't work out, we'll both pretend like it never happened. Deal?" Robin put his hand out, which Raven shook lightly.

They both headed off for dinner. Cyborg was cooking; Beast Boy was playing a video game. Starfire was nowhere to be seen. Robin asked, "Anyone seen Star?"

Cy shook his head. "Sorry dude. Haven't seen her all day." He went back to grilling some steaks, one tofu for BB.

Robin shrugged. "She'll be back soon enough." He sat down, waiting for a steak to be put down in front of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll be the one you miss the most 

_But you'll only find my ghost_

Starfire flew alone over the city, tears still in her eyes. "How could she, my best friend, do that to me? How could she be so cold hearted?" She asked herself aloud. She stopped, sitting down on the highest part of a tree. People below stared at her for a second, then continued on with their business.

As time goes by 

_You'll wonder why_

_You're all alone_

The moon cast an eerie reflection across the park's pond, sending shivers down Star's spine, as she realized how cold it was, especially in her skimpy outfit. She drew her legs up under her, rubbing her arms to bring some warmth back into them. Her communicator signaled. She reached for it, then decided to ignore it. It was probably Robin calling her. It sounded again. She tried to ignore it, but it kept sounding so she flipped it open. "Yes? Is there an emergency?"

So thank you-For lying to me 

_So thank you-For all the times you let me down_

"Star? Where are you? I need to apologize for my behavior lately." The voice was not Robin's, but Raven's. "I told Robin the truth a few minutes ago. He's just about to go out and look for you. Page him and tell him you're on your way back or he'll be out all night." The line closed with a hiss of static.

So thank you-For lying to me 

_So thank you-Your friendship you can have it back_

She closed the communicator and reopened it, saying, "Robin." The line clicked, trying to find Robin's communicator. It clicked twice, signaling a pick-up.

"Robin here. Go ahead." The sound of a gunning motor could be heard in the background. "Make it fast. I'm on my way out."

"Robin? It is me. I'm on my way back. You need not go out and look for me. Raven has already explained everything. Meet me on the roof, if you can. Starfire out." She shut the communicator and rose into the air, heading off towards Titan's Tower.

Robin shut off the R-Cycle and went to go to the roof. He took the stairs two at a time. He reached the top and saw Starfire landing. He ran over and hugged her close to his chest, stroking her hair. "You scared me half to death. Don't ever do that again." He closed his eyes, tears forming under his mask. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Star. I honestly don't know."

She pulled back and smiled. "I'm sure you would find a way to continue on without me."

Laughter. He was _laughing_! "I highly doubt that. When you didn't check in at the regular time, I nearly passed out. 'Is she hurt? Did the Gordanians come back to get her? Is she dead?' I had about three thousand bad things running through my head."

She smiled again. "You were worried about me?" She snuggled back into his chest again. "Nobody has ever done that, not even my glorfka."

"You're the most valuable member of the team. We'd be dead ten times over if it wasn't for you." He pulled her head up, staring into her eyes. "I love you. I love you like no one else. I'd take a bullet, a sword, anything for you." He leaned down, kissing her tenderly on the lips. After a minute, he pulled back. "I need to apologize for not saying something sooner. I was afraid you'd reject me."

The moon was now at its peak, shining white light over the couple as they stood in each other's arms. Star looked at him, kissing him this time, her left hand wrapped around his back, her right hand behind his head. She pressed in, putting her soul into the kiss, her lips warm despite the cold.

She pulled away, much to Robin's dismay. "I love you more than life itself. I was scared to tell you because I thought _you_ would reject _me_. You'd say it would get in the way of our team work or something along those lines." She laid her head on his shoulder. "If only I had said something instead of asking Raven to do it for me. We wouldn't have gone through this whole mess."

Robin smiled. "This whole mess just brought us closer than ever." He leaned down, kissing her again. The moon continued to cast its romantic light across the city, the water around the Tower casting even eerier reflections across them as they continued kissing. The night was young, just like the two teens who had taken a step in the right direction. The direction of love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope y'all enjoyed this little story! I just got the Simple Plan CD a few hours before I wrote this.

For those interested, the CD was picked up at 2:50 PM on August 29th, 2006. The story was started at 5:30 and finished at 10:00. I had to stop and eat dinner and dessert and then I watched the bonus material on the opposite side of the CD. Jeff Stinco has more guitars than I can count! It fills about three to four racks!

Anyways, please review this! I just kinda wrote as it popped into my head. If it sucks, tell me. If it rocks, tell me. If you didn't like it, don't flame it! LOL. I will soon be posting a story with all of my one shots to save space on my profile. Then I will add the one shots as I write them to the main story. Think of it like a Chicken Soup for the Soul book, but only Teen Titans!

Anyways, I'm outta here for now!

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash


End file.
